ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is a little girl from Kansas. She also is an orphan who lived on a small farm in the prairies. She made several legendary trips to the magical Land of Oz with her pet dog, Toto. After they could no longer pay the Kansas mortgage for the farm due to poverty and facing homelessness, Dorothy and Toto, along with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry eventually moved to Oz permanently and became immortal. They live in the Royal Palace of Oz with Dorothy's best friend Princess Ozma, who is the child Queen of Oz and the rightful ruler of the Emerald City. Princess Ozma eventually decided to crown Dorothy as an official Princess of Oz, making Dorothy Royalty. Description The Wonderful Wizard of Oz 1900. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Dorothy is just like any other little country girl of her time, ordinary, average and a well grown child for her age. Her exact age is never given in the book series by L. Frank Baum, but her character is no older than twelve. Baum describes Dorothy as having a round, rosy face, chubby little hands, big earnest eyes, and a merry laugh. Dorothy was originally illustrated by [[W. W. Denslow to appear to be a chubby six to twelve-year-old with her trademark braided pigtails and wearing her pointed Silver Shoes. In the rest of the books, the characters including her are drawn by john R. Neill and she appears to be a thin, fashion foward young lady with short blonde hair styled in a bob. Personality Dorothy is pure of heart, and can do no wrong knowingly. Dorothy's character and personality traits are generally of innocence and truth. She is a smart and happy little girl who remains positive, humble, usually sweet tempered and loves her pet dog Toto very much. She is an optimistic dreamer, like her dead mother, and Aunt Em has suggested that the Fairies marked her soul at birth, since she has been protected and unharmed in all of her amazing and dangerous adventures through many strange and bizzare places. Princess Dorothy of Oz In the Land of Oz Princess Dorothy and Toto are very popular and known about after the first adventure in Oz. Dorothy is mostly recognized for being the means of destroying the Wicked Witches of the East and West. After moving to Oz permanently, it is revealed that Toto has the ability to talk. In fact, He had the ability to do so the entire time, even when he came to Oz the first time with Dorothy. But Toto prefers to only bark as he is so used to using his barking as his way of communicating instead of speaking actual words or sentences like all the other animals in Oz do. Despite the luxurious lifestyles they live in Oz, Ozma and Dorothy were not spoiled by the magic and extravagance that surrounded them. Dorothy remained down to earth and unselfish, for her and Ozma are also very close to Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who is like a mother figure to both girls. The trio are loved by everyone in Oz for their simple sweetness, good manners and compassion. Dorothy and Ozma live lives of luxury in the Emerald City and reside in the Royal Palace of Oz in the center of the city. In Oz, Uncle Henry, Aunt Em and Dorothy wear only the finest garments and fancy clothing adorned with gems and jewels which are fit for only Royalty. Also, like any Princess, Dorothy always wears a sparkling tiara or crown that is custom made for her. When Princess Ozma isn't busy accessing her Royal duties or sitting on her Royal golden jeweled throne in the Palace chamber, listening to the problems and request of her beloved people, she can be found with Dorothy, arm in arm in her Royal rose garden. The two little girls enjoy having refreshing walks amoung the blossoming flowers, while innocently giggling, sharing little secrets, and friendly kisses on the cheek. Silver Shoes, Not So Ruby Afterall! In the original story, Dorothy Gale's charmed footwear which she used to send her and Toto home again at the very end of her journey, were NOT made of sparkling rubies. In fact the shoes were not red at all, but simply Silver. The only thing the Ruby Slippers and the Silver Shoes have both in common is that they will automatically take it's wearer wherever they wish to go by clicking the heels together three times. The original shoes are constructed out of real solid silver, yet due to their enchantment, they change their size to a custom it's wearers at the given time. The pair are rather easy and quite comfortable to walk in on long journeys such as Dorothy's journey to see the Wizard. It is stated that the shoe's mysterious magic, prevented them from ever being worn out. The shoes were originally descibed by Baum to be polished smooth, are very shiny, flat footed and pointed tipped at the end of the toes. In Baum's Original Oz book, the Silver Shoes are lost forever in the Deadly Desert. The desert that surrounds the land of Oz, isolating it from our world and any other country for that matter. It is stated that when Dorothy used the charm by commanding them to take her home that she was sent back so very quick and fast that as the shoes took three fast steps so sudden, she did not hold on tightly enough inside of them. Therefore her shoes slipped right off as she was teleported into the air and out of Oz to Aunt Em in Kansas again. Dorothy finally got home, but the shoes however, were ultimately lost forever somewhere in between the land of Oz and our world. There is a book that is a spin off based on Baum's Oz stories set in present day. This book revoles around the Silver Shoes that Dorothy Gale lost on her way home again. These magic shoes we're found after they had been lost for over a hundred years. The book is titled 'Silver Shoes' by author (Paul Schneider) and it's sequel titled 'Powder of Life' which picks up two weeks after the events in the first book. History of Adventures in Oz #1 The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Dorothy lived with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry on a farm in the Kansas prairies where her only companion was her little black dog, Toto. One day a powerful cyclone carried her farmhouse to the Land of Oz where it landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, killing her. She was told by the Good Witch of the North and the Munchkins who lived there that only the Wizard of Oz in the Emerald City could help her return to Kansas. The Good Witch gave her the Silver Shoes with their great mysterious powers and kissed her on the forehead for protection. With that she set out along the Yellow Brick Road for the Emerald City. Along the way she met the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion. The Wizard, appearing to Dorothy as a giant floating head, commanded Dorothy to destroy the Wicked Witch of the West. After being captured by the witch, Dorothy finally did destroy her by throwing a bucket of water on her and melting her. Dorothy and her companions returned to the Emerald City, but there discovered that the Wizard was a humbug. The Wizard tried to take Dorothy home in a hot air balloon, but it floated away while Dorothy was looking for Toto. Dorothy and her companions then traveled south to find Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. After several adventures, they arrived at her ruby red palace and she told Dorothy about the charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in the Land of Oz, which allowed her to return home to Kansas. Dorothy Gale in Baum's original sequels Dorothy does not appear in all of the Oz books, but she is usually mentioned such as in the second Oz book and makes an appearance throughout the series. Her character is sometimes the protagonists while at other times the focal point is not Dorothy but other characters in Oz. #3 Ozma of Oz Because of the cyclone damage and worry over Dorothy's extended disappearance, Uncle Henry decided to take a vacation and travel to Australia with Dorothy to accompany him. During the voyage a storm washed her overboard, and she soon found herself on the shores of the Land of Ev with a yellow hen named Billina. They found a mechanical man named Tik-Tok and, after a visit to the royal palace in Evna, joined Ozma of Oz and a group from the Emerald City (including her old friends the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion) on a journey to the Nome Kingdom to liberate the Royal Family of Ev from the Nome King. There she confiscated the Nome King's Magic Belt and after their mission was successfully completed, she returned with them to the Emerald City. She was made a Princess of Oz, but afterward returned to Uncle Henry. #4 'Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and Uncle Henry stopped in San Francisco, California. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in San Francisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to Hugson's Ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, Dorothy returned home to Kansas. #5 The Road to Oz A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost. After a long journey during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. #6 The Emerald City of Oz When Aunt Em and Uncle Henry were facing foreclosure on their farm, Dorothy went to Ozma who suggested that Dorothy move to Oz permanently, along with her aunt and uncle. She introduced her family to all her friends in Oz and took them on a tour of some of the unusual sights. Upon the party's return to the Emerald City, they learned of the Nome King's impending invasion, which the Scarecrow and Ozma managed to halt. Nevertheless, Glinda decided to make Oz invisible to the rest of the world to prevent further invasions, and Dorothy wrote a final letter to L. Frank Baum to explain that he would never hear from Oz again. # 7 The Patchwork Girl of Oz After getting settled into her life as a Princess of Oz, Dorothy assisted in the search for ingredients that would contribute to a potion capable of reversing the spell of petrification on Unc Nunkie and Margolotte. #8 Tik-Tok of Oz and The Scarecrow of Oz Shortly after, two girls arrived from America who soon became fast friends with Dorothy: Betsy Bobbin and Mayre "Trot" Griffiths. #9 Rinkitink in Oz Dorothy watched the adventures of Inga, Prince of Pingaree, in Ozma's Magic Picture, and along with the Wizard rescued Inga and his companions from Kaliko, the new Nome King. #10 The Lost Princess of Oz When Ozma was stolen, Dorothy was part of a party that went out to find out what had happened to her. They searched various parts of Winkie Country found out that Ozma had been stolen by Ugu the Shoemaker. They ventured to his new wicker castle, and after the Wizard helped them get past some magical resistance, they got inside. There, Ugu rendered most of the party powerless, except for Dorothy, who had the Magic Belt from the Nome King. She had a magic duel with Ugu, during which she turned him into a pigeon and he escaped. # 11 The Tin Woodman of Oz Dorothy went with Ozma to Jinjur's house, where the Tin Woodman, Scarecrow, Woot the Wanderer, and Polychrome had been transformed into unnatural forms. Ozma transformed them back, and afterwards Dorothy hoped to join the Tin Man's party to go meet Nimmie Amee, and she hinted such; but the Tin Man didn't take the hint, so Dorothy returned to the Emerald City instead. # 12 Glinda of Oz One day, Dorothy and Ozma took the Red Wagon to visit Glinda in her palace in Quadling Country, where she learned from the Great Book of Records that the Flatheads had gone to war with the Skeezers. Ozma set out to go and resolve the war, and Dorothy asked to go with her. The two girls journeyed to the Flatheads' mountain, where they met the Supreme Dictator, who refused to submit to Ozma's rule. They escaped and met the Skeezers, where Queen Coo-ee-oh also refused Ozma and took the two girls prisoner. Dorothy was quite indignant at Coo-ee-oh's rude treatment of Ozma but could do nothing about it. When Coo-ee-oh submerged the city and left to attack the Flatheads, she was transformed into a swan, leaving Dorothy and Ozma stranded in the underwater city until Glinda and her party came to rescue them. The Twisted Land of Oz In a very dark and grim story, this erotic and gothic version of 'The Wizard of Oz' is indeed a twisted one. Dorothy is portrayed as a very developed and sexually frustrated girl in her late teens who is swept away to the land of Oz, a mysterious and psychotic realm of sexual slavery, rape, mutant creatures and tortured souls. Canon Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Wishing Horse of Oz In other prose In Magic Land In Magic Land, the girl protagonist modelled on Dorothy is named Ellie Smith. ''Magician of Oz'' and sequels Dorothy meets Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of the Wizard at Glinda's palace. She receives a special gift of his friendship by Ozma, which represents the central theme of the book. Dorothy,along with Toto, accompanies Jamie who is declared the new Royal Magician of Oz, on his journey to battle the Army of Trees and casts her own Spell of the Stone Morels against the army of Morel Mushrooms who have sided with the Fighting Trees. (Magician of Oz) Dorothy reunites with Jamie and meets his best friend, Buddy, when they arrive by balloon in the Emerald City. She joins them and even Ozma as they travel by balloon to explore the dark hole beneath the covered bridge in Winkie Country where the Shadow Demon was reborn. Her encounter with him while travelling by boat along the Winkie River provides Jamie a critical clue that sends him and Buddy to Mount Munch in order to save the Hyups from the Shadow Demon. (Shadow Demon of Oz) Dorothy meets Jamie's mother, Amanda, along with two Hyups, Darlene and Heavenlee. They travel to the Emerald City and reunite with the rest of Jamie's family and friends, all of whom have been transported to Oz by means of a magic box. Dorothy joins everyone as they travel south to the banks of the Munchkin River to watch the climatic battle against Cobbler the Dog, the mechanical pet of Tik-Tok, who was possesed by the evil remains of the Wicked Witch of the East. (Family of Oz) Judy Garland is Dorothy Gale In the year of 1938/1939 Judy was fifteen at the time she portrayed the twelve year old Kansas farm girl who gets swept away to Oz via cyclone. She turned sixteen on the set during the shooting of the movie as she began to develop into a curvy young woman. Despite being technically too old to play Dorothy as Baum intended his character in the book to be a mere child, Judy did portray a very good Dorothy of Kansas. Thanks to her talented singing voice, she beat many other young actresses for the lead role such as Shirley Temple who was a loyal fan of Baum's Oz books, and was more close to the look and age of Baum's description of Dorothy. Judy was put on a strict diet and forced to wear a special type of corset under her costume, that flattened out her curves by painfully binding her breast down flat against her chest to make her appear as a twelve year old little girl who was more innocent, underdeveloped and younger than her real life age. Return to Oz Return to Oz is a 1985 Disney Film starring Fairuza Balk as Dorothy Gale and Piper Laurie as Aunt Em. The look of Return to Oz was intended to give it's audience a more surreal and realistic point of veiw of the land of Oz and all of it's characters. The plot is based loosely off of two of Baum's original novels. During it's release in the summer of 85, it was bashed by critics for being too "scary and intense" for children and wasn't successful during the time of its release. Despite it's failure to appeal to the public, Return to Oz has still gained a huge cult following of fans all over the world 30 years after it's original making. Legends of Oz Dorothy's Return In this CGI animated film, Dorothy is given a more modern look as she trades her iconic blue and white look of gingham for denim overalls of blue and cowboy boots. She is Voiced by actress and singer Lea Mitchell, Dorothy Gale returns to Kansas to find it devastated. Dorothy then finds a new way to get back to the Land of Oz only to discover that her old friends-the Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion-and the entire Land of Oz are all in grave danger. On Dorothy's new journey through Oz, she meets new friends like a china doll princess, a marshmallow man named Marshal Mallow, a large owl named Wiser, and an ancient tree-turned-tugboat named Tugg. With the help of her new friends, they band together against a wicked Jester who wants to control Oz by turning important people into marionettes. The Muppets Wizard of Oz In the 2005 Disney made for TV special, Dorothy is played by pop singer Ashanti who dreams of a glamorous life of the rich and famous and is egar to leave her small town trailer park existence behind. The Wiz In the 1978 all African-American version of The Wizard of Oz, Dorothy Gale is played by actress and Motown singer Diana Ross to be a shy Twenty-four year old Kindergarten teacher who is lost in life and has no direction of her future. Her trip to Oz is a late-coming of age story as she faces her fears head-on. That's 70's Show-Tornado Prom Episode In the popular TV Sitcom That's 70's show, the conceited and vain Jackie Burkeart has a dream on her Prom night which happens to be on the night a Tornado hits the Wisconsin town. Jackie dreams that she is Dorothy Gale with her stuffed animal Unicorn as Toto. Her look is based off of the 1900 illustrations by W. W Denslow from the original book by Baum. In Comics ''Oz Squad'' Dorothy, now an adult years after her childhood adventures, has returned to the United States with her friends, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion. Unfortunately, some of their old enemies have returned as well, including the Wicked Witch of the East, now known as Rebecca Eastwich. (Oz Squad) During this era, Dorothy has a son with Ozma, who they name Ozzy. (Oz Squad: March of the Tin Soldiers) ''Dorothy'' Dorothy is a jaded teenager who get swept with her car to the Land of Oz. There, she meets a robotic dog named Toto, as well as her other companions. (Dorothy) Background * In Doctor Who, the seventh Doctor's companion, Dorothy Gale McShane (nicknamed "Ace") was named after Dorothy. Furthermore, like how a storm had sent the latter to the Land of Oz, a time storm sent Ace to an alien planet. Family In the opening chapter of his first Oz book, L. Frank Baum famously informs the reader that Dorothy is an orphan who has come to live with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry (In the 1902 stage adaptation of the book, she has a still-living father). Her family name, Gale, isn't mentioned in the books until the third one, Ozma of Oz. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are never identified as Gales in any of the Oz books (Henry is called "Henry Gale" in the 1939 movie based loosely on the first book, while in the 1985 film Return to Oz his name is Blue). The result is that Dorothy's family relationship with them is never specified. In the first chapter of Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Zeb tells Dorothy that his own uncle, Bill Hugson, married "your Uncle Henry's wife's sister". This seems to cement that Dorothy's blood relative is indeed Uncle Henry, since if she was related to Aunt Em, Zeb would have said "your Aunt Em's sister". Furthermore, in the second chapter of The Emerald City of Oz, Baum writes, "As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been." The wistful tone of this passage might be taken to suggest that Uncle Henry is Dorothy's mother's brother. In March Laumer's book Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in Oz and its companion Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Oz, their last name is Mankato. Also, differing accounts of Dorothy's parentage are given in both, and in the fourth-wall breaking A Farewell to Oz, Laumer himself asks her which account is true. Her answer is unfortunately not given. Elsewhere in Laumer's sub-series, she marries Zippiochogollak and has a son with him who goes on to teach at the Wogglebug's university. In the film Return to Oz, Aunt Em mentions a sister named Garnet, who wouldn't be related to Dorothy directly. Real-life Dorothies Scholars and critics have considered possible real-life models for Dorothy, or at least girls who might have suggested the name to Baum. Potential candidates have included Dorothy Gage, a relation of Baum's wife Maud Gage Baum, and Dorothy Rountree, the daughter of Baum's friend Harrison Rountree. ]] as Dorothy in ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz]] as Dorothy in Tin Man]] Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Broadway, 1902): Anna Laughlin * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Romola Remus * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Bebe Daniels * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Violet MacMillan * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Dorothy Dwan * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Liza Minnelli * The Wiz (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills * The Wiz (film, 1978): Diana Ross * Dorothy in the Land of Oz/Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz (1980) Mischa Bond * The Wizard of Oz (1982) (anime film): Aileen Quinn * Return to Oz (1985): Fairuza Balk * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1987): Morgan Hallet * Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz ''(1987): Janice Kawaye * ''The Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1990): Liz Georges * The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (1995): Jewel Kilcher * The Wizard of Oz on Ice 1996 TV special: Oksana Baiul * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Ashanti * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's' (VeggieTales) (2007): Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Darby * De musical The Wiz (2007): Nurlaia Karim * Tin Man (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice); Grace Wheeler as Dorothy Gale * The Wiz (Broadway 2009): Ashanti * ''Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011): Grey DeLisle (Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice) * The Wizard of Song (2012): Tara Perry as Marina the Dorothy character * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Paulie Rojas * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Lea Michele * The Land of Oz (2014): Madisyn Wright Gale Gale Gale Category:Wicked Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters